Missing Hokage Myway
by trekboy
Summary: My attempt at a missing Hokage challenge by Perfect Lionheart The twist i put one of my char. from one of my stories into the mix
1. AN

This is my attempt at a "Missing Hokage Challenge" by Perfect Lionheart; I own nothing and hope Perfect Lionheart likes my story.

This one will be a bit different in that I'm introducing a character from one of my other stories "Xander's cousin find the MAU" Because the powers that be what him gone send him to the Naruto verse.

An MAU is basically a phone booth created by an alien race, that can give or transform you into anything the group from Sunnydale give themselves powers from TV shows, Fiction and comic books and technology from star wars to stargate.

"Brian Trent is Xander's cousin who moves to Sunnydale with his mother, he s fourteen, has brown hair, blue eyes with glasses, and is a little smaller then Choji weight wise."

Here are Brian's powers

_Brian's powers_

"_All attack spells of Magical girl Nanoha and healing spells intelligent device Imperium Crystal with cartridge system, Bleach Bakudo and Hado, healing hado, immense spiritual pressure, flash step skill, Orihime's shun shun rikka only the hair pins are in a blue stone necklace and fairies can never be destroyed, all sailor scouts three main attacks, purity chalice can only be used by Brian, ability to protect its master, also can create magi beans similar to senzu beans but restores all magical and spiritual energy, the GP watch Mihoshi wore on Tenchi Muyo only this watch has unlimited power, a force field like green lanterns that also doubles as life support, subspace storage dimensions, Harry Potter Magical core, Diagon Ally staffed by magical golems that have all knowledge of Hp verse in subspace dimension, philosophers stone, Potions that taste like Dr. Pepper, Bubblegum, and Root beer, infinite supply in Hp Diagon Ally, Charmed powers telekinesis, molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, eggs that contain Asguard male clone, eggs that contain the Wolfs from Twilight, a star wars cloning facility, an I pad that can create any ship, tech, mineral, and weapon infinite supply recourses with Asguard beaming construction tech, Logan healing power, spider sense, Kagome Higuarshi powers, expert archery skills, Omnilingual, full farie blood from True blood, Photokinesis and magic reversal._

Now I'm not going to bother with all the Japanese terms like Sama, dono, ect except maybe Hinata for Naruto-kun, nor am I going to put last name first, then first name.

Hope you enjoy

Trekboy


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunnydale Mall 2012**

Brian Trent was doing some shopping at the mall, Xander dropped him off and was going to pick him up in a few hours, little did Brian know that this was the last time he'd be seen in his home world, for the powers that be looked upon Brian as a threat, he was an agent of chaos to their plans because of him good already tipped to far in the winning favor he had to be placed somewhere else.

Whistler "sighed as he thought of what he was going to do to this kid, but he couldn't fight an order from the powers that be, all I have to do is place this seal on the kids head and any knowledge of the world I'm sending him will be erased if it was known here as fiction, than another seal at his feet would activate the portal, he just wished he didn't have to corner the kid in the bathroom to do it".

Leaving the bathroom stall Brian was washing his hands when a man said "Sorry kid" it was then everything went black for Brian as he sunk threw the floor in a dimensional portal.

**Valley of the End**

"**Chidori" **Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto

"**Rasengan" **Naruto yelled tapping into the fox's power both attacks clashed Sasuke managed to overpower Naruto putting a hand threw his chest while Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband, leaving Naruto to die Sasuke started to walk away only to drop exhausted.

Naruto cracked an eye open breathing hard before he blacked out he saw an orange streak of light in the clearing.

Hana Inuzuka was on her way back to Kohona from a mission, her and her Nin dogs smelt blood and altered course to see if they could help, a scream made them hurry.

Leaping into the clearing Hana and the dogs were greeted to a gruesome site destruction, what looked like a civilian was checking someone she recognized Naruto Uzamaki, just then Jonin Kakashi jumped into the clearing.

"Kakashi what happened here" Hana asked "Sasuke betrayed leaf and was attempting to defect to the snake's village a group was sent to bring him back, but were seriously injured we have to get them back to leaf for treatment" Kakashi said

"I, I can heal him" A quite voice said pointing toward Naruto

"Impossible not even Tsunade could heal that here" Hana said

"Please try" Kakashi said

"All right here we go Shuno, Ayame, Soten Kisshun, I reject" Brian said

Both Hana and Kakashi watched in awe as Naruto was healed back to nearly perfect condition in less than fifteen minutes.

"Where's this Kohona you speak of, how far is it" Brian asked

"It's a few hours away" Kakashi said

"I'll get us there in half that don't be afraid" Brian said

"Orihime give me the dynocap case" Brian said to this watch as a case came out of storage

"Hmm let's see I think the Puddle Jumper should do" Brian said pushing the plunger and yelling "Go Dynocap" as a "Crack" was herd fallowed by smoke as it cleared it revealed a green metal craft.

"Just let me get it powered up then come on bord" Brian said running to the front of the craft as lights came on

"Put those two down in the back there's room up here" Brian said as they put Naruto and Sasuke down and sat in comfortable seats

"Engines on line, powering up cloak, where's Kohona" Brian said pulling up the holographic HUD

"Here" Kakashi said pointing

"Course set, we'll be there in twenty minutes" Brian said as they flew in the skies of the land of fire.

"What was that voice you were talking to" Hana asked

"That's Orihime she basically an advanced computer" Brian said

"Comp-uter" Kakashi said

"You've never heard of a computer" Brian asked

"No" Hana said unfamiliar with the word

"Excuse me a few, Orihime call Xander" Brian said to the AI

"Unable to connect" Orihime said

"Call anyone" Brian said

"Unable to connect" Orihime said

"Call DS9" Brian said

"DS9 not there nor are there any satellites, or radio signals" Orihime said

"Locate anything on Earth" Brian said

"Planet geography different, no matching land masses, I can only conclude that this isn't Earth nor Earth in milky way galaxy as the stars are different, and this quantum signature in slightly off, I conclude that were in another dimension" Orihime said

Brian slumped on the floor of the jumper, "What's wrong" Hana asked

"I'm in a different dimension" Brian said observing their confused looks Brian demonstrated with paper and pen

"Say this straight line is my dimension, this curved line is another and a zig zag line another somehow I was taken from my dimension to yours Brian said pointing toward the zig zag one.

"I'm going to land us fifteen minutes away from Kohona in this forest" Brian said telling them to get ready

"Orihime put the jumper in geo-sync high orbit above Kohona and keep the cloak on" Brian said as the Jumper rose off into space.

**Kohona Gate**

Tsunade was worried passing the gate "Hokage look someone comes" An ANBU said

Sure enough it was Kakashi carrying Sasuke, and Hana carrying Naruto

"Get them to the hospital, ANBU you're to guard the Uchiha no one is to enter but me, Shizune, or Jiraiya." Tsunade said

**Hokage Office**

"Hokage ma'am we have information upon arrival at the site I meant Hanna was there, it was there that we saw Naruto and Sasuke both down, a civilian was also their by the name of Brian Trent, Naruto had a hole punched clean through his chest, then Brian Trent said he could heal it using an unknown technique he healed Naruto back to health in less than fifteen minutes, then he summoned a flying ship and we flew back to Kohona in less than twenty minutes, he explained that he was from another world and is stuck here" Kakashi said

"Shizune bring him in please" Tsunade said she opened the door and a nervous Brian approached

"Tell me about yourself and your world" Tsunade said in a kindly manor and so Brian told her about the MAU, Demons, magic, and some of his powers.

"Well Brian your welcome to stay here I'll get everything in order to make you a civilian with the option of becoming a Genin if you like" Tsunade said.

"I'll wait on the genin for now thanks, but I would like to get some cash first does your country still accept gold" Brian asked

"Yes I recommend that you go to the Capital to do that and use one of their banks, then take some for here if you wish" Tsunade said

"Hana how about a C-rank escort mission for Brian Trent to the Capital with Brian's flying ship it should be easy money payable when you get back you leave tomorrow afternoon" Tsunade said

"In the meantime Shizune put Brian up in a hotel for the night it's the least we can do" Tsunade said

**Kohona Council**

"So we're all agreed we banish Naruto Uzumaki will be banished for attacking a loyal Kohona Ninja, he will be given one week to pack after he's released from the hospital, if later we need him we can rescind the banishment" Danzo said.

"Well tell Tsunade tomorrow BAWAHAHA" Danzo laughed.

Review

Trekboy


End file.
